


am i your favorite color?

by msbrokenbrightside



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Hate Sex, Kissing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Reflection, Rough Sex, Self-Reflection, Shapeshifting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msbrokenbrightside/pseuds/msbrokenbrightside
Summary: “They enjoy,” Vex paused, leaned closer to Keyleth and reached her hand out to touch Keyleth’s arm, “they enjoy making elves their prey. They like to trick them, it feeds their ego to charm security into such a resistant race.”Keyleth smiled at Vex, held her hand before she moved it away. “Good thing I’m only half-elf then.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Raishan and Keyleth are consenting and willing in this fic. However it does talk about power so be wary if that’s something that affects you. 
> 
> So, ah, hate sex? Yeah. I love righteous fury and I love Keyleth’s righteous fury. I also like shipping righteous fury with its target on occasion so that’s why this is a thing. (I’m fairly new to DnD so excuse me if the part about green dragons and elves is false. That’s what I read online.)
> 
> Thank you to sparx for being amazing and looking this over! You are the best!!

Vex had warned Keyleth when she saw where Keyleth was headed.

_“Green dragons,” Vex had murmured, careful to keep her eyes on Keyleth but also wary of anything in her peripheral._

_“They enjoy,” Vex paused, leaned closer to Keyleth and reached her hand out to touch Keyleth’s arm, “they enjoy making elves their prey. They like to trick them, it feeds their ego to charm security into such a resistant race.”_

_Keyleth smiled at Vex, held her hand before she moved it away. “Good thing I’m only half-elf then.”_

_“Keyleth.” Vex stopped at the shake of Keyleth’s head even though Keyleth knew she wanted to continue. Wanted to redirect Keyleth away from who she will head to._

_“I’ll be careful, Vex” Keyleth attempted to reassure her, but did not stick around to see if it had worked._

When Keyleth came upon Raishan she sees that Raishan has taken a new form. Human, a woman with dark hair, and Keyleth knows immediately. This was the form that Raishan took when she had been with the fire Ashari. Keyleth does not remember the face, does not recognize it among the people she had seen for a brief time, but she knows. Deep inside her she knows as Raishan turns to look at her.

They did not say a word, staring each other down. If Keyleth surprised Raishan she does not show it. However the corners of Raishan’s mouth curl up and her eyes flash yellow. A challenge.

Keyleth meets the challenge. Briskly coming up to Raishan, lunging as if she was in her beast form, and grabs Raishan by the back of her neck. The smirk stays upon Raishan’s face even as Keyleth reaches up to pull Raishan’s hair. Raishan took an older form this time. No longer a young girl but one who looks to be Keyleth’s own age.

From the way Raishan’s body presses against her own Keyleth knows that Raishan is enjoying this. Even leaning into her, Raishan’s breasts pressing against Keyleth’s own, her thighs opening when Keyleth shifts a leg between them. The idea comes to Keyleth, another way to sate the fire inside of herself.

“This going where I think it is?” Keyleth asks boldly.

She receives a soft laugh and Raishan tilts her head back, eyes closing.

“Raishan,” Keyleth growls, tightening her grip.

With a smile, lifting her face towards Keyleth’s, Raishan hums, “Yes.”

Keyleth has been dealing with the fire, the rage and anger, within her for some time now. And she has been around Grog for longer than that. She knows that anger is full of a similar energy and passion that one feels for those they love. Is even fueled by that love. She thinks of the anger she feels towards Thordak for what he has done to their home, what he had done to Vex and Vax’s home prior, that anger comes from her love of them and the people of Emon.

With the sight of Raishan before her--chest arched towards Keyleth and neck bare, even with the accompanying smirk that says ‘try, you cannot do anything to me’--Keyleth feels the rush. In these past few weeks she has felt she understands Grog better now, how he willingly throws himself into these passionate rages. It is addicting, it comes with an odd sense of clarity, and it is comforting. She feels purpose and direction that at times are fleeting to her, always doubtful of her leadership and her choices. It is nice to throw herself into this state and not worry. Riashan could kill her--she is well aware of this, she is not as dim as Raishan may believe her to be--but she knows that she could still end Raishan. By her own hand or by her friends.  

It’s the same rush she had felt before, when Raishan had spread her arms out in the war room.

 _“You inviting?_ ” Keyleth had asked.

Only now her companions are not here to hold her back.

Raishan has broken more parts of the guise. Why Raishan has chosen to break some of the spell Keyleth does not know. To remind Keyleth, maybe, thinking it would affect her, breaking through her rage to know whose mouth she kisses. Whose tongue she battles as she pushes Raishan down.

It doesn’t affect Keyleth though, she bites harder against Raishan’s neck, as she undoes the laces of Raishan’s shirt. Divesting Raishan of the shirt before sitting up to take of her own off.

Keyleth looks down to see green scales in patches across Raishan’s skin: across her shoulders, tracing her fingers, on the underside of her breasts. It does not detract from the beauty of Raishan’s chosen form. Not even the dark purple veins pulsing with each beat of her heart does. (Keyleth takes note at how the pulsing has grown faster, possibly the one truth Keyleth can be sure of during this night with Raishan.)

Even with this deathly imperfection Raishan is still a sight to behold. The vanity of dragons.

They begin a dance that Keyleth is not well-versed in; that Raishan, with all of her years, must be. But this does not seem to detract from the experience. When Keyleth’s hand reaches under Raishan’s skirt to press fingers against her, Raishan smiles. Pushing her fingers inside of Raishan draws a sigh that hitches when Keyleth begins a quick and hard pace. Raishan hisses when Keyleth grasps her breast and digs a nail into the soft flesh but she does not push Keyleth’s hand away. Raishan is not holding back, her face an open book, and Keyleth wonders if this is true or another guise in itself.

Keyleth will never know. She is not as good at reading Raishan as Percy is--if he is at all--but she does not need to know Raishan beyond what she has knowledge of already.

Raishan is weak. Raishan is a parasite. And despite whatever happens tonight or in the upcoming battle, Raishan will die.

Having her claws--another piece she has chosen to reveal--scratch into Keyleth’s back as she is thrown closer and closer towards climax only enforces this. (Keyleth feels pride flush inside her, to have Raishan in this state already.) Raishan leaches off the pleasure Keyleth is giving her. She could not obtain this without Keyleth, it would not be the same with another. There is no one in their world who has more passion towards Raishan than Keyleth.

It always confuses her how gods and dragons alike believe they are so above their followers. What would they be without them? Without their worship and their offerings, they would have nothing but what they could obtain themselves. A great amount given their power but nothing close to the amass of goods they receive from others.

Keyleth is drawn from her thoughts when she feels Raishan tighten around her fingers. Glancing at her face Keyleth sees Raishan bite into her lip with fangs. If Raishan is not careful it may draw blood and Keyleth does not know what that sight would do to her. To see Raishan’s blood it may draw her further into a rage. (Frenzied, Grog had onced said.) From the way Raishan looks at her Keyleth believes Raishan may not know either. The curious glance is clouded over though, when Keyleth crooks her fingers inside Raishan, and Raishan keens.

Keyleth understands that they gain more with Raishan as their ally. For now Keyleth must be content with this. By the way Raishan hisses while gasping, hand tightening around Keyleth’s wrist to pull her fingers in deeper, Keyleth thinks Raishan is content as well.

Currently, in this haze of passion, Keyleth does not care that Raishan is drawing pleasure from this. In fact, Keyleth revels in it. Taking Raishan’s shivering form and her open mouth as she reaches climax. It will make it all the better when Raishan dies, to know that Keyleth has taken more than Raishan’s life.  

Even as Raishan settles Keyleth does not stop. Pressing her thumb hard against Raishan and moving it in circles. Raishan gasps again, hand tightening on Keyleth’s wrist like before but now to push Keyleth’s hand away. Keyleth does not move until Raishan expends more effort. Wanting Raishan to reveal how much Keyleth is affecting her. However, when Raishan does put forth more it is with a throaty chuckle among the gasps.

Raishan smiles, tongue glossing over the indents left by her teeth. She leans up, and despite the confidence Keyleth still flinches out of instinct. Raishan does not comment with words but Keyleth sees it in her eyes. Before she can do or say anything however Raishan presses her mouth against Keyleth’s. As she kisses Keyleth she moves her leg to wrap behind Keyleth’s knee and pull her closer. A clawed hand slides up Keyleth’s back and tangles into her hair. Raishan’s hand pulls Keyleth down onto her, Keyleth feels the press of Raishan’s leg against her and gasps.

Unwilling to allow Raishan to take all of the control, not tonight or ever, Keyleth moves her own leg to press her knee against Raishan.

Raishan chuckles before sighing, her eyes half-closing, and does not stop Keyleth. Merely shifts with Keyleth and accepts the tongue that invades her mouth. If she is over-stimulated she hides it well. But Keyleth will endeavor throughout the night to break Raishan’s carefully crafted control.

Keyleth believes she will take pleasure in killing Raishan--just as she enjoys tonight--but this is not surprising.

It is good that of the conclave it was Raishan who had opened the gate.  
  
Keyleth has always enjoyed the color green.

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Love it? Have tips? Let me know!


End file.
